wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zaklęty dwór/I/VI
Wielka i zamożna wieś Oparki, teraźniejsza stolica żwirowskiego klucza, leżała o niespełna pół mili od Buczał, w powabnej i dość rozległej dolinie, przypartej z jednego boku do szerokich smug lasów, a opasanej z trzech stron innych prądem małej, w Dniestr wpadającej rzeczki. Pałac oparski, siedziba dziedzica, wznosił się na małym pagórku o dobrą staję od wsi, do której cienista lipowa prowadziła ulica. Był to wielki, murowany budynek o sześciofilarowym ganku, a lubo zdala nie przedstawiał się w takiej okazałości jak dwupiętrowy dwór żwirowski, zasługiwał na wszelki wypadek na nazwę pałacu, która u nas nieraz i drewnianemu przysłuża dworkowi. Obszerny, ostrokołem otoczony dziedziniec mieścił w sobie po jednej stronie murowane oficyny, a po drugiej spoza gęstego rzędu dzikich kasztanów wyzierały stajnie, wozownie i lamusy, do których osobny prowadził zajazd. W zatyle ciągnął się daleko piękny ogród angielski z bogatą oranżerią i wysokim, starannie utrzymywanym ślimakiem, na którym prześliczna wznosiła się altana. Zewnętrznej okazałości pałacu odpowiadało godnie wewnętrzne bogate, acz znacznie już staroświeckie urządzenie. Nieboszczka starościna myślała przez długi czas przenieść swą rezydencję z Żwirowa do Oparek i wszelkie już potrzebne do tego porobiła przygotowania, ale nagła śmierć męża, a następny podział majątku pomiędzy obudwu synów przeszkodziły temu zamiarowi. Jak wiemy, przesiedliła się starościna do Orkizowa, starościc pozostał w Żwirowie, a urządzony zupełnie pałac oparski czekał kilkanaście lat na próżno na godnego siebie lokatora. Znalazł go dopiero po śmierci starościca w nowym dziedzicu, który dla pewnej znanej nam klauzuli testamentu nie mógł pod żadnym warunkiem mieszkać w Żwirowie. Było to już dobrze z południa nazajutrz po owym wieczorku u mandatariusza, kiedy przed ganek pałacu zatoczyła się prosta chłopska fura, a z niej raźnie i zwinnie wyskoczył nasz barczysty, awanturniczy nieznajomy z ryczychowskiej karczmy, który w domu mandatariusza tak szczególne przykładał sobie imiona. Twarz jego jak zawsze nosiła wyraz jakiejś wyzywającej zuchwałości i pewnego nie tajonego lekceważenia dla wszystkich i wszystkiego, na ustach igrał mu niezmienny uśmiech sarkazmu, wpadającego aż w cyniczną niemal bezczelność; z tym wszystkim zdawało się, że ubyło mu cokolwiek owej dziwnej pewności, owego bezwzględnego zaufania w sobie, jakie do niedawna objawiał w każdym swym kroku, ruchu i słowie. Kiedy skoczył z woza, zawahał się na chwilę w ganku i niekoniecznie zadowolony obejrzał się dokoła. — Nie ma co mówić — szepnął — brakuje mi tylko stryczka na szyi, a każdy by przysiągł, żem się urwał z szubienicy. Jak też mię on przyjmie! Koleżeństwo szkolne, przyjaźń koleżeńska! Jakież to głupie wspomnienie po kilku latach niewidzenia i przy zupełnie zmienionych stosunkach towarzyskich. Nagle wstrząsł się cały, jakby gwałtem odpędzał od siebie wszystkie nieprzyjemne myśli i przypuszczenia, i głośnym wybuchł śmiechem. — Et, co tam, furda! — mruknął półgłosem, wstępując na marmurowe schody ganku. — Powie mi: „Nie znam aspana”, to ja mu na to bez ogródki: „Pal cię diabli, durniu!” i lewo w tył marsz! I czy to dla lepszej odwagi, czy dla odzyskanej już zupełnie pewności zagwizdał nagle, jakby chciał psy zwoływać do sfory. W tej właśnie chwili lokaj ukazał się w sieniach i prawie z przestrachem wytrzeszczył oczy na nieznajomego. — Pan w domu, błaźnie? — zapytał Katylina gromowym głosem, aby sobie zaraz z góry należytej nadać powagi. Lokaj już naprawdę przestraszył się, lubo w pierwszej chwili tak mu zaimponowało owe kategoryczne „błaźnie”, że się aż po ziemię ukłonił i coś jak „jaśnie wielmożny” miał na ustach. — No, cóż, nie słyszysz, trutniu? — huknął Katylina jeszcze głośniej. — Jest pan? — Jest... ale — wybąkał zmieszany sługus. — Co „ale”? Lokaj miał już czas ochłonąć z pierwszego wrażenia. Zmierzył nieznajomego od stóp do głowy i wzruszył ramionami, więcej z gniewem jak z lekceważeniem. — Czego pan chcesz? — zapytał zuchwale i postawił się w pozycji, jak gdyby teraz dopiero przypomniał sobie przesłyszanego w pierwszej chwili błazna i trutnia. Katylina zamiast odpowiedzi przystąpił bliżej do niego, wyciągnął rękę znienacka i nim jeszcze zagapiony tym nowym ruchem lokaj mógł zmiarkować, o co chodzi, ujrzał się silnie pochwycony za kołnierz i w jednym mgnieniu oka trzy razy zwinął młyńca w powietrzu. — Gwałtu! ratunku! — zawrzeszczał wniebogłosy, przekonany, że jeśli nie ma do czynienia z rabusiem, to pewno z wariatem. Katylina popchnął go naprzód, a przestraszony służalec jak długi powalił się na ziemię. W tym momencie dwóch innych wypadło służących, a jednocześnie w drzwiach po lewej stronie ukazał się jakiś młody mężczyzna w aksamitnym szlafroku i z otwartą książką w ręku. — Co to znaczy? — zapytał głosem gospodarza. — Grakchus! — krzyknął nieznajomy i z rozwartymi ramionami posunął ku niemu. Młody mężczyzna cofnął się o krok w tył i spojrzał zdziwiony i zmieszany przed siebie. Nagle wesołym parsknął śmiechem i także rozwarł ramiona. — Katylina! — zawołał i pociągnął nieznajomego za sobą do pokoju. Wszyscy trzej słudzy spojrzeli po sobie zdziwieni i przestraszeni, a podnoszącemu się z ziemi lokajowi jakieś na wpół już wymówione przekleństwo zastygło na ustach. Obadwaj dawni znajomi i przyjaciele przebiegli tymczasem milcząc cały szereg wspaniale i gustownie umeblowanych pokoi, aż nagle zatrzymali się w małym, mnóstwem książek i papierów zarzuconym saloniku. Tu Grakchus rzucił się wygodnie na małą safianem wybitą sofkę i wybuchł w długi, serdeczny śmiech. Katylina nie zmieszał się bynajmniej tym oryginalnym powitaniem, rozparł się najswobodniej na pobliskim karle i tak głośno i szczerze zawtórował gospodarzowi, że echo aż w czwartym odezwało się pokoju. — Katylina! — wybąknął gospodarz zanosząc się od śmiechu. — Grakchus! — wykrztusił z siebie gość śród coraz głośniejszych i rubaszniejszych wybuchów wesołości. — Przestańże, bo pęknę — wołał gospodarz i przewrócił się na drugą stronę w swej sofce. — Ależ do diabła, nie ja zacząłem! — wydusił z siebie gość i w całej długości wyciągnął się na krześle. I znowu kilka chwil śmieli się obadwaj jak opętani. — Z czegoż się śmiejesz? — zagadnął nareszcie Grakchus, ocierając łzy z oczu. — Ja? Przez grzeczność dla ciebie — odparł Katylina. I jeszcze raz obadwaj głośnym wybuchli śmiechem. — Wiesz — ozwał się nareszcie wyraźniej gospodarz — powinien byś żądać dziesięcioletniego przywileju na sposób, z jakim po raz pierwszy przedstawiasz się w obcym domu. Poturbowałeś mi lokaja... — Chciałem go tylko zmusić, aby mię zaprowadził do ciebie. — I nie oglądał bliżej twojej garderoby. — To już było za późno, łotr zaczął od tego. — Ależ na miłość Boga, opowiadaj prędko, skąd się tu bierzesz, gdzie bawiłeś, co robiłeś et cetera, et cetera. — Ho, ho, nie tak prędko, łaskawco, najprzód musisz się dowiedzieć, po co tu przyszedłem. — Więc nie w odwiedziny? — Ba, i bardzo! Szukam obowiązku, jaśnie wielmożny panie! — Aż tak źle z tobą! — Do niedawna było jeszcze gorzej, ale teraz... — Teraz? — Będzie już dobrze, kiedy mego Grakchusa zastaję nie zmienionego mimo szesnastu wsi, które jak istne pieczone gołąbki spadły mu do gęby. — Znajdujesz mię więc nie zmienionym? — pytał Grakchus ciągle tym samym drwiąco wesołym tonem. — Jak siebie samego! Grakchus aż podskoczył z swej kanapki. — Vade retro, satanas! więc ty się nic nie zmieniłeś? — zawołał z przestrachem. — Ani o włosek! Oto najdobitniejszy dowód — odparł z rubasznym śmiechem Katylina i wskazał na podniesione w górę ukośne zapiętki. — Zawsze ten sam hulaka, szaławiła, hałaburda. — Burda — powtórzył tylko Katylina i kiwnął głową. — Ten sam libertyn niepomny na wczoraj, niedbały o jutro. — A tak, trochę... mniej więcej! — Kpiarz, dla którego nic świętego, nic poważnego, nic nietykalnego. — Za długą snujesz już litanię — przerwał Katylina, choć ani myślał się urażać. — Namiętny wielbiciel płci pięknej... — Aha... płci... — powtórzył Katylina i zakrztusił się czegoś. — Niedowiarek nie uznający ni Boga, ni diabła! — Ale wierzący ślepo w twój charakter i twoje serce. — I w moją pamięć, nieprawdaż? — Ale tylko w twoją. — Ocaliłeś mię kiedyś od ekskluzji. — No, jak teraz rzeczy stanęły, to niewielką wyświadczyłem ci przysługę. — Ale wówczas ogromną, i to nie tylko mnie. — Prawda, przysłużyłem się trochę i twojej matce, o którą zaledwie teraz pozwalasz mi się zapytać. Wesoła i uśmiechnięta twarz Grakchusa spoważniała i zasępił się nagle, a z piersi wyrwało się przytłumione westchnienie. — Moja matka... — szepnął zmienionym głosem. — Nie żyje?! — wykrzyknął Katylina domyślając się reszty. — Niebo przeznaczyło jej snadź samą tylko walkę z losem, nie miała na ziemi zupełnego doznać szczęścia. Umarła... — Nim jeszcze odziedziczyłeś spadek... — Spadek ten miał mi tylko osłodzić jej stratę — szepnął i w jakieś głębokie wpadł zamyślenie. Katylina pochylił głowę na piersi i uśmiech sarkastyczny znikł mu z twarzy. Po chwili podniósł oczy i prawie z spółczuciem spojrzał na przyjaciela, co całej fizjonomii jego jakiś niezwyczajny nadało wyraz. Grakchus siedział ciągle w zamyśleniu, a dziwnie piękną wydawała się w tej chwili cała jego postać. Wysoki, smukły, łączył w twarzy swej kobiecą miękkość i regularność rysów z wyrazem prawdziwie męskiej powagi i śmiałości. Najpierwsza piękność niewieścia mogłaby mu pozazdrościć białości i rumieńców twarzy, jasnych, lśniących i miękkich jak jedwab włosów, które z natury w bujne skręcały się kędziory, i tych błękitnych, wymownych oczu, co zawsze zdawały się zamyślone, na pół nieprzytomne prawie, a mimo to jednym spojrzeniem przejmowały do głębi. Tym wydatniej i nadobniej występowały obok tych kobiecych wdzięków prawdziwie męskie, wysokie i wypukłe czoło i szczególny skład energicznie zawsze ściśniętych ust, które niewielki jeszcze ocieniał wąsik. Katylina z widocznym upodobaniem wpatrzył się w twarz dawnego przyjaciela. Grakchus po chwili ocknął się z zamyślenia, potarł czoło i zdawał się przezwyciężać swój smutek. Wszakże nie wrócił już do tej swawolnej wesołości, w jaką wprawiło go na początku niespodziewane, a tak oryginalne pojawienie się dawnego kolegi, z którego imieniem i osobą tysiączne ucieszne wiązały się wspomnienia. — Niech cię kule biją — zawołał naraz Katylina, widząc wypogadzające się czoło przyjaciela. — Stałeś się jeszcze piękniejszy, niż byłeś dawniej. Grakchus uśmiechnął się tylko. — Widać, że gonisz za służbą, bo wprawiasz się w pochlebstwa. — A ty już diablo oswoiłeś się z rolą p a n a, kiedy lada luźną uwagę bierzesz za pochlebstwo. — Pamiętajże wystrzegać się ile możności takich luźnych uwag, a zacznij lepiej opowiadać, gdzie się obracałeś przez pięć lat naszego niewidzenia. — Jak to! bez fajki? bez sygara? — zapytał Katylina obzierając się naokoło. — Obróć się tylko, a masz wszystko za sobą. Katylina sięgnął ręką do pobliskiego stolika, gdzie w ozdobnym porcelanowym naczyniu stała paczka hawanów. Obejrzał cygaro na wszystkie strony, pokiwał głową i cmoknął językiem. — Tempora mutantur! — mruknął zapalając. — Pamiętasz te czasy, kiedyśmy się to z wielką biedą musieli składać na lichą paczkę Drei Königu? Grakchus uśmiechnął się i zamarzył. — Możeś ty głodny? — zapytał nagle. — Nie jeszcze do tej chwili, wyjechałem po śniadaniu od twego czcigodnego mandatariusza. — Ho, ho, już zabrałeś z nim znajomość. — Nie tylko z nim, bratku, ale i z twoim nieoszacowanym Girgilewiczem, a nawet i z klucznikiem twego Zaklętego Dworu. — Z Kostiem Bulijem? — zapytał prędko Grakchus i porwał się na pół z sofki. — Z nim samym. — Kiedy, gdzie, jak? — pytał dalej Grakchus, dziwną jakąś tknięty ciekawością. — Ależ poczekaj, chcesz naprzód, abym ci opowiedział moje curriculum vitae od chwili naszego rozstania. — A dlaczegóż nie zaczynasz, nudziarzu? — Bo naprzód musisz zgodzić się na jeden warunek. — Na przykład? — Musisz w odwet opowiedzieć mi twoją historię. — Na zawołanie! choć niewiele się z niej dowiesz. — O, i moja historia bardzo krótka. — Zaczynajże raz. Katylina wypuścił ogromny kłąb wonnego dymu, rozparł się wygodniej w karle i zaczął: — Wiesz, że przyjąwszy na siebie autorstwo twoich nieroztropnych wierszy, a zagrożony przez to nieochybnym wykluczeniem ze szkół całego austriackiego państwa, chciałem coś więcej jeszcze zbroić na to konto, więc przy pierwszej nadarzonej okazji wygarbowałem potężnie grzbiet naszemu dyrektorowi. — Że nieborak cały miesiąc nie ruszył się z łóżka. — Po takim ekscesie niebezpiecznie było i jedną godzinę dłużej zabawić w Samborze. — Zniknąłeś więc nie pożegnawszy się nawet z nami. — Ani z wami, ani z mymi licznymi brodatymi i niebrodatymi wierzycielami. Drapnąłem tej samej chwili po wyłataniu skóry łotrowi dyrektorowi. — I gdzież się udałeś? — Nie zgadłbyś nigdy w życiu!... Pognałem prostą drogą do klasztoru... — Do klasztoru! — Zostałem nazajutrz zaraz braciszkiem dobromilskich ojców bazylianów. — Czy być może? — zawołał Grakchus, głośnym parskając śmiechem. — Na moje szczęście umarł był właśnie wówczas brat szafarz klasztorny, a czcigodni ojcowie wnosili z mojej facjaty, że muszę znać się na wiktuałach i potrafię zastąpić nieboszczyka. — I przyjęli ciebie w swoje grono, ciebie, największego heretyka, jakiego kiedykolwiek ziemia nosiła! — Bez długich zachodów i korowodów przywdziałem kutę bazyliańską, otrzymałem imię brata Pantalemona i zostałem wicegubernatorem klasztornej spiżarni, klasztornych stajen i chlewów. — I złożyłeś ślub zakonny? — Jeszcze czego nie stało! Naprzód przecież musiałem przebywać nowicjat. — I o ten zapewne rozbiła się twoja zakonna kariera? — Tak mniej więcej. Ciche, spokojne życie klasztorne, ujęte w karby surowej reguły, nie mogło na długo pogodzić się z moją naturą. Już to śmiej się jak chcesz, ale święcie wierzę w przysłowie: Nomen et omen. Nazywam się Damazy Czorgut, a czy nie czujesz, że w samym dźwięku tego imienia przebija się już coś niestałego, niepewnego, awanturniczego! — Toteż posłuszny temu dźwiękowi, czmychnąłeś z monasteru? — przerwał śmiejąc się Grakchus. — Pewnego pięknego poranku dobrałem się do mych sukien dawniejszych i zniknąłem bez śladu i wieści. — I gdzież uciekłeś? — Wprost do Przemyśla na plac asenterunku. Zaciągnąłem się do wojska. — I służyłeś? — Całe cztery lata. Raz byłem już feldfeblem, dwa razy kapralem, ale zawsze po niejakimś czasie musiałem da capo od prostego żołnierza zaczynać moją karierę — rzekł śmiejąc się rubasznie. — Jak to, więc trzykrotnie uległeś degradacji? — Omne trinum perfectum! Nie chciałem już po raz czwarty doznać podobnego despektu i postanowiłem opuścić szeregi. — Dezerterowałeś?! — zawołał Grakchus przestraszony. — Za kogo mię masz! Są przecież inne sposoby uwolnienia się od służby. — Więc uwolniłeś się legalnie? — Oczywiście. Zachorowałem niby na piersi, dostałem niby okropnej chrypki, żem zaledwie mógł mówić, i przeleżawszy się kilka tygodni w hermansztadzkim szpitalu, otrzymałem nareszcie abszyt pożądany. I dziś jestem już cywil. Grakchus zamyślił się czegoś. — Ubolewasz nad moją niepoprawnością, nieprawdaż? — ozwał się Katylina wesoło. — Daj pokój temu. Wiesz, że jestem sam jeden na świecie, rodzice odumarli mię, kiedym był jeszcze w pieluchach, a po dzień dzisiejszy nie przyznał się do mnie żaden krewny. Samo więc przeznaczenie popchnęło mię niejako na drogę awanturniczych przygód. Jest to wprawdzie trochę niebezpieczna droga, ale nie dla człowieka, co choćby chciał, nie może nic innego zaryzykować, jak tylko to nędzne życie, o które nie dba wcale. Grakchus nic nie odpowiedział i tylko w głębsze jakieś zapadł zamyślenie. Katylina wzruszył ramionami, pociągnął całą piersią kłąb dymu z dopalającego się cygara i niecierpliwie poruszył się w siedzeniu. — Zrobiłem swoje — mruknął po chwili — opowiedziałem ci moje dalsze curriculum vitae, a teraz czekam na twoje. — W samej rzeczy, przyrzekłem ci to — odezwał się z pewnym melancholijnym nastrojem jasnowłosy młodzieniec. — Wiesz, że między nami osobliwsze zachodzi podobieństwo. — Podobieństwo?! — wykrzyknął Katylina zdziwiony. — I ja, jak ty, jestem sam na świecie! Katylina wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. — Wybornyś, mój drogi! Sam jeden przy milionowym majątku! Dlaboga, chciej tylko, a w jednym mgnieniu oka otoczy cię grono krewnych, znajomych i przyjaciół, liczniejsze niż całe potomstwo Abrahama. Grakchus zmarszczył czoło. — Milionowy majątek, milionowy majątek; otóż to, co wszyscy mają na ustach! — zawołał z goryczą. — A wieszże, że z tym milionowym majątkiem przybywa dwa miliony nie znanych ci dawniej trosk, cierpień, przykrości, że z tym... — Stój, przez litość — przerwał Katylina. — Nie poznaję, nie pojmuję cię. Jak to, ty, ty utyskujesz na ciężar majątku? — Dlaczegoż cię to właśnie u mnie dziwi? — zapytał Grakchus z nie tajoną niechęcią. — Ależ zmiłuj się, przypomnij sobie, skąd przyszedłeś w szkołach do przydomku Grakchusa, największego z rzymskich trybunów. — Że w naszych rozmowach i dysputach występowałem zawsze jako patron poniżenia, trybun ubogich i upośledzonych... — A niezbłagany nieprzyjaciel, niezłomny przeciwnik bogactwa, czyli raczej złego użycia bogactw. — Tym wszystkim jestem i dzisiaj — zawołał Grakchus z dumą. — W takim razie nie pojmuję, jakich trosk, cierpień, przykrości może cię nabawiać twoje jakby z nieba spadłe bogactwo. Ciskałeś niegdyś gromy i pioruny na złe używanie bogactw, snułeś najrozmaitsze plany, budowałeś najróżnorodniejsze teorie, jak właściwie należy korzystać z darów losu, toż teraz nie potrzebujesz, jak tylko wprowadzać w życie dawne marzenia, urzeczywistniać onegdajsze chęci. Grakchus z impetem potarł czoło. — Prawda — zawołał — piorunowałem na bogatych egoistów, nie miałem dość słów zelżywych, dość przekleństw na nieużytych dla dobra publicznego bogaczy, a i dziś z dumą przyznaję się do tego wszystkiego. — Hm, hm — mruknął Katylina wzruszając ramionami — ani w ząb nie pojmuję, do czego mierzysz! Grakchus uspokoił się nagle. — Chciałem tylko powiedzieć — rzekł, w jednej chwili zmieniając z tonu — że co innego jest roić marzenia, budować teorie, a co innego wprowadzać je w wykonanie, w rzeczywistość. Katylina przez zęby jakąś wesołą zagwizdał arię. — Winszuję ci — ozwał się nie bez pewnego drwiącego nacisku. — Przy bogactwach przyszedłeś w dwudziestym szóstym roku do tego doświadczenia, którego przy ubóstwie nie osiągnąłbyś pewno i w latach sześćdziesięciu! Grakchus w gniewie tupnął nogą. — I ten mię nie rozumie — zawołał z goryczą — i temu się zdaje, że przyszedłszy jakby cudem do bogactwa, zaparłem się dawnych zasad, dawnego sposobu myślenia, dawnej mej duszy i istoty. — At, pleciesz — przerwał Katylina z najzimniejszą krwią, wyciągając obie nogi na środek pokoju — gdybym był tego zdania, nie byłbym pewnie tak nieżenowany w twojej przytomności. Grakchus w zamyśleniu wypatrzył się w róg sufitu. — Słuchaj — ozwał się po chwili — przybyłeś mi jak zawołany. Nigdy może nie pragnąłem silniej jak teraz wynurzyć, wywnętrzyć się przed kimś; ty, co mię znałeś dawniej, kiedy jeszcze w pocie czoła pracowałem na chleb powszedni, kiedy gorzkim trudem okupywałem szmat odzieży na grzbiet, ty mię będziesz mógł osądzić najlepiej, przed tobą wyspowiadam się ze wszystkiego! Katylinie pochlebiły widocznie słowa przyjaciela, bo uśmiech sarkastyczny znikł mu nagle z ust, a twarz jakoś spoważniała i zszlachetniała w jednej chwili. Grakchus tymczasem szybkimi krokami zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju, jak gdyby zbierał myśli lub jakąś wewnętrzną przytłumiał walkę. Nim podsłuchamy dalszej poufnej rozmowy obudwu dawnych przyjaciół, poznajmy bliżej ich przeszłość i wzajemny stosunek. Wiemy już mniej więcej, że Grakchus i Katylina, czyli inaczej Juliusz Żwirski i Damazy Czorgut, byli kolegami szkolnymi i że od pierwszej chwili poznania ścisła łączyła ich z sobą przyjaźń. Przyjaźń ta, oparta na dziecięcych jeszcze wrażeniach i skłonnościach, na kilkuletnim sąsiedztwie jednej ławki, przeszła już wiele prób i walk, a od pierwszego swego zawiązania mogła tylko uchodzić za żywe sprawdzenie przysłowia les extremes se touchent. Trudno by bowiem wyobrazić sobie dwie sprzeczniejsze natury, dwa różniejsze charaktery, dwie odrębniejsze indywidualności nad naszych obudwu młodzieńców, o tak znaczących rzymskich przydomkach. Obadwaj nie mieli z sobą nic wspólnego, jeden wyglądał raczej jak istne przeciwieństwo drugiego, a mimo to spajała ich jakaś tajemna, zagadkowa nić sympatyczna. Łagodny, cichy, przyzwoity Juliusz uchodził w szkołach za wzór skromności i dobrych obyczajów, podczas kiedy gwałtowny, niesforny i nieokrzesany jego towarzysz raził już w pierwszych latach dziecięcych zawadiactwem, zuchwałością bez miary i w ogóle obok namiętnego charakteru zdradzał zupełny brak wychowania. Juliusz dziesięciu ustąpił, nim jednego sobie naraził. Damazy dwudziestu zraził, nim o włosek uległ jednemu. Pierwszy, tkliwy i wrażliwy jak panienka, niepoprawny marzyciel i fantasta, zakrawał na melancholika, drugi, jak głaz zamknięty wszelkim uczuciowym wrażeniom i wpływom, poddany ślepo zmysłowym popędom niezwyczajnie namiętnej natury, z wiecznym złośliwym uśmiechem na ustach, odpychał nieprzezwyciężonym pociągiem do szyderstwa, bezwzględnym zaufaniem w samym sobie i pewnym, aż w cynizm wpadającym lekceważeniem wszystkiego i wszystkich na świecie. Jaskrawa ta sprzeczność charakterów wypływała po części przynajmniej w swych początkach z różnego wychowania obudwu. Juliusz pochodził z uboższej, podupadłej gałęzi szczytnej rodziny Żwirskich. Ojciec jego miał jeszcze małą wioskę w Samborskiem i mógł jedynemu synowi zapewnić życie bez trudu i troski; wszakże nieszczęsny rok 1831 pochłonął i te resztki znacznej niegdyś fortuny szlacheckiej. Stary pan Michał Żwirski udzielał hojne zasiłki pieniężne wszystkim młodym ochotnikom, co z tych stron spieszyli na plac boju, a oprócz tego i tysiączne inne ponosił ofiary. Toteż z upadkiem nowo na chwilę odżyłych nadziei doznał i zupełnej ruiny majątkowej, i narażony na rozliczne kłopoty i prześladowania, wyzuty zupełnie z ostatniej posiadłości ziemskiej, musiał na jakąś nędzną zejść dzierżawę, gdzie z potem czoła mógł zaledwie kęs powszedniego chleba zapracować dla swej nielicznej rodziny. Ciężkie zgryzoty, troski nieustające, praca nad siły podkopały wątłe z natury zdrowie zacnego obywatela. Umarł przedwcześnie, zostawiając żonę i syna na walkę losu, której sam nie był w stanie podołać. Pani Żwirska musiała dotrzymać umowy dzierżawnej, a pozbawiona wszelkiej męskiej pomocy, nie znająca się na gospodarstwie, pełna ślepej ufności do każdego, straciła wszystko, co pozostało jeszcze z ogólnego rozbicia, i nagle opuszczona i osierocona ujrzała się bez wszelkich środków do życia, wszelkich zasobów do dalszego wychowania jedynego dwunastoletniego syna, który dotychczas w domu jeszcze pierwsze pobierał nauki. Sama gotowa była ciężkim znojem zapracowywać gorzko kawałek chleba, pasować się bez skargi z najsroższą niedolą, ale los jedynego dziecięcia okrutną przejmował ją trwogą. Złamana cierpieniem nie widziała innego środka w rozpaczy, jak uciec się do pomocy majętnych krewnych. Przezwyciężając szlachecką dumę, która wzmogła się tylko w nieszczęściu, udała się najpierw do swych własnych, następnie do krewnych mężowskich. I z jednej, i z drugiej strony czekał ją zawód, zanadto zresztą zwyczajny i powszechny w naszych czasach i naszym świecie, aby go z góry nie można było przewidzieć. Zamiast otrzymać spodziewaną pomoc na wychowanie syna, musiała tylko połknąć kilka kropel nowej goryczy, poniżając się bezowocnie, prosząc na próżno. W zupełnym już prawie zwątpieniu przypomniała sobie w jakiejś szczęśliwej chwili, że i bogaty, i głośny w okolicy starościc Żwirski należy w jakimś stopniu do rodziny mężowskiej. Napisała do niego, chwytając się niejako ostatniej już, pajęczej nitki gasnącej zupełnie nadziei. W tydzień otrzymała odpowiedź umyślnym posłańcem, która obok banknotu na tysiąc złotych reńskich następujące zawierała słowa: ”Posyłam większą sumkę naraz, aby być wolnym od wszelkich dalszych kwerend. Obejdzie się bez podziękowania”. Mimo tak nielitościwej, okrutnej prawie formy listu, przyjęła biedna wdowa dar ofiarowany i sprowadziwszy się do Sambora postanowiła żyć z rozdzielonych na lata cząstek otrzymanej sumy, a syna pod własnym okiem oddała do szkół publicznych. Śliczny, jasnowłosy Julek miał lat trzynaście, kiedy już po rozpoczętym kursie wszedł do pierwszej klasy gimnazjalnej, czyli tak zwanej łacińskiej, a wola profesora posadziła go w trzeciej ławce, tuż przy boku jakiegoś barczystego kolegi, który go od samego wstępu na próg na wskroś swym szyderczym przeszywał wzrokiem. Julek usiadł spokojnie na wskazanym sobie miejscu, a słyszał, jak barczysty sąsiad mruknął półgłosem: — Ten chrząszcz patrzy coś na paniczyka. Niebawem dowiedział się nazwiska swego groźnego, szyderczego sąsiada. Profesor zawołał nagle z katedry: — Damazy Czorgut! — Adsum! — odpowiedział głośno i śmiało barczysty sąsiad. — Posadziłem koło ciebie nowo zapisanego Juliusza Żwirskiego, bo widać mu z twarzy, że łagodny i spokojny — prawił profesor poważnie — pamiętajże utrzymywać z nim zgodę, bo pierwsza z twej strony zaczepka karana będzie z podwójną surowością. Czorgut wzruszył z lekceważeniem ramionami, potem spojrzał z nie tajoną złością na swego sąsiada i mruknął zuchwale: — Nie miałbym z kim szukać zaczepki, ta z nim. Niech sobie siedzi spokojnie, ale, proszę pana profesora, najczęściej cicha woda brzegi rwie. — Milczeć — upomniał profesor surowo — ty na wszystko znajdziesz odpowiedź, ale powiadam ci jeszcze raz, że na pierwszą skargę Żwirskiego nie będę uważał, żeś eminentysta, ale cię zamknę do karceru i dam złą notę w obyczajach. Czorgut usiadł i znowu wzgardliwie ruszył ramionami. A widać było, że namotał sobie na nosie protekcję profesora. Całą godzinę siedział spokojnie, ale zaledwie profesor w chwili wypoczynku wyszedł ze szkoły, porwał się nagle z miejsca i silną ręką pochwycił za kark nowego sąsiada. — Co, to ty, chrząszczu, masz być fagasem belfera? — huknął mu nad uchem. Przestraszony tak nagłym napadem Julek nie miał nawet siły odpowiedzieć. — Potrzeba mu zrobić „października” na powitanie! — ciągnął dalej Czorgut. — Października, października! — zakrzyczały wesoło rozliczne głosy. Październik był to własny wynalazek Czorguta, a polegał na tym, aby komuś w jak najnieprzyjemniejszy sposób wszystkie włosy zburzyć w górę, a potem kilka razy zaciśniętą pięścią przesunąć mu od brody przez nos do czoła. Julek miał długie, starannie uczesane włosy, toteż operacja października miała wielką dla wszystkich ponętę. — Października, października! — odzywały się ciągle głosy z najdalszych kątów klasy. — Silentium! — upominał na próżno nominalny przestrzegacz porządku szkolnego, tak zwany familias. Czorgut pochwycił w obie swe szorstkie dłonie jasnowłosą głowę swej ofiary i w jednym mgnieniu oka w dziwny wprowadził ją nieład, a potem w napomkniony powyżej sposób tak gwałtownie pięścią przesunął mu po twarzy, że biednemu przestraszonemu Julkowi krew puściła się z nosa. Czorgut nie spostrzegł tego, a lękając się nadejścia profesora, zaczął prędko przygładzać mu włosy. Lecz w tej chwili profesor ukazał się już we drzwiach. — Co tu się dzieje? — zapytał surowo. Cisza nastała, jakby mak siał. Stary pedagog powiódł wprawnym okiem po całej szkole i spostrzegł nagle skrwawionego Julka. Nasrożył się, aż strach przejął siedzących w ostatniej ławce, i usiadłszy na powrót na katedrze wytoczył formalne śledztwo. — Przystąp tu, Żwirski. Julek wysunął się na środek i stanął przed katedrą. — Co ci kto zrobił? — zapytał profesor. Cisza nastała w klasie, że nikt ani mrugnąć nie śmiał. Julek zawahał się czegoś, obejrzał się za swym napastnikiem, a widząc ciągły szyderczy uśmiech na jego ustach i prawie powiększony jeszcze wyraz wyzywającej zuchwałości w oczach, zmarszczył z lekka czoło i odpowiedział stanowczo: — Nikt mi nic nie zrobił, panie profesorze. Całą szkołę obiegł przytłumiony szmer zdziwienia. — Jak to nic? — żachnął się profesor — skądże ta krew? — Z nosa — odpowiedział naiwnie zapytany. — Któż ci ją puścił? — Nikt, sama się puściła... — Ad locum, asine! — krzyknął pedagog rozgniewany i nie troszcząc się więcej o tę sprawę, zaczął dalszy wykład. Julek wrócił do swej ławki, a czuł jakoś instynktem, że szlachetnym swym zaparciem odniósł większy tryumf nad przeciwnikiem, niż gdyby go był na najsurowszą naraził karę. Kiedy usiadł na dawnym miejscu, Czorgut ukradkiem pochwycił go za rękę i szepnął mu nieznacznie: — Przepraszam cię, nie jesteś fagasem, będziemy odtąd przyjaciółmi. I w samej rzeczy, od tej chwili, od tego drobnego, mało znaczącego wypadku zawiązała się naprawdę szczera pomiędzy obudwoma przyjaźń. Czorgut powziął szczególny szacunek i sympatię do swego słabszego sąsiada, a z natury szczery, wylany, otwarty Julek nie odepchnął podawanej ręki do zgody i braterstwa. Przyjaźń zresztą Damazego Czorguta nie zasługiwała wcale na wzgardę lub lekceważenie. Najzuchwalszy i najniesforniejszy uczeń w klasie, był on oraz najzdolniejszy i największe miał u kolegów zachowanie. Nie obeznany z zwyczajami i obyczajami szkolnymi Julek znalazł w nim od razu doradcę i przewodnika, a tak pierwsze słabe w początkach węzły przyjaźni spajały się coraz silniej. Damazy był od dzieciństwa sierotą po jakimś pisarzu prowentowym, matka, służąc gdzieś za klucznicę, bardzo słabej udzielała mu pomocy, mimo więc swego nader młodocianego wieku musiał po większej części sam starać się na siebie. Dawał lekcje początkowym normalistom, przepisywał skrypta wyższym gimnazjalistom, wyrabiał zadania domowe i szkolne swym słabszym kolegom, a tak z trudem, mozołem, przy głodzie i chłodzie przebijał się jakoś z klasy do klasy. Świetne postępy w szkołach, bystre do wszystkiego pojęcie i niesłychana pamięć jednały mu o tyle względy profesorów, że najczęściej patrzyli przez szpary na gwałtowne wybryki jego od pierwszej już młodości zuchwałej i niesfornej natury. Ludzie, co wcześnie sami muszą starać się o siebie, przyuczają się zazwyczaj porządku, statku i oszczędności; u Damazego Czorguta działo się przeciwnie. Dwa bochenki razowego chleba nadsyłane mu regularnie co tydzień od matki służyły mu za bezpieczną rezerwę, na którą mógł spuścić się na najgorszy wypadek. Cokolwiek też zarobił ubocznie, przepuszczał tej samej chwili nie pamiętając o jutrze. Nigdy jakaś stalsza troska nie zasępiła jego czoła, nie zamąciła mu jego spokoju. Zawsze wesoły, swobodny, śmiejący się, zdawał się opływać w wszelkie dostatki, kiedy nieraz od dwu dni ani w gębie nic nie miał, a z większą fantazją, z większą śmiałością stąpał w swych wykrzywionych butach niż inny koleżka w lakierowanych ciżemkach. Z każdym nowym rokiem ułatwiało mu się oczywiście utrzymanie, dostawał już korzystniejszych lekcji, pobierał więcej za wypracowania obcych zadań, ale z tym wszystkim nie zmienił trybu życia. Im więcej rosły dochody, tym znaczniejsze mnożyły się potrzeby, tym gwałtowniejsze zresztą odzywały się w nim namiętności. Julek, młodszy od niego o cztery lata, prowadzony starannie pod czujnym okiem matki, niewiele stykał się z swym przyjacielem poza szkołą. Sąsiadował z nim zawsze w jednej ławce, często Damazy odwiedzał go w domu i na tym kończyły się ich wzajemne korelacje. Dopiero w latach późniejszych, kiedy Julek łatwiej mógł oddalić się spod oczu matki, poznał cały nieporządny tryb życia swego przyjaciela, ale wszelkie rady, przedstawienia i upomnienia przychodziły już teraz za późno. Czorgut ani nie myślał zmienić nagannego trybu życia, lekkomyślność jego z każdym dniem nowym rosła. Niepomny na wczoraj, nie troszcząc się o jutro, kontynuował dalej z świetnym zawsze sukcesem swój zawód szkolny i tak nareszcie doszedł do klasy szóstej, ostatniego roku nauk gimnazjalnych. Śmierć matki rozwiązała mu do reszty ręce, odtąd należał już w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu sam do siebie, ostatnie pękło ogniwo, które choć cokolwiek kiełzało jego wolę. — Jestem już zupełnie sui juris — mawiał odtąd na wszelkie przyjacielskie upomnienia. W takim stanie zaskoczyła go katastrofa, która nagle na zupełnie inny tor popchnęła jego życie. Młodzież szóstej klasy zaczyna już czuć i myśleć głębiej. W młodzieńczym szale i upojeniu nietrudno jednak w tej porze o jakiś krok nierozważny, który na całe życie późniejsze zgubny nieraz wywrze wpływ. Kilkunastu uczniów szóstej klasy zawiązało się w tajne wielkich zamiarów, a małych środków stowarzyszenie. Wszyscy członkowie poprzybierali rzymskie imiona i wszyscy do jak najściślejszej zobowiązali się tajemnicy. Łagodny, szlachetny Juliusz, fantazujący zawsze o biednym i uciśnionym ludzie, na którym, zdaniem jego, cała przyszła ojczyzny polega nadzieja, otrzymał imię Grakchusa, zuchwały charakter, niesforna natura Czorguta ściągnęły mu przydomek Katyliny. Dwa razy na tydzień zbierali się związkowi na walne zgromadzenie w rozmaitych miejscach umówionych, a każdą razą jednogłośną aklamacją zajmował Grakchus miejsce prezydenta. Niebawem jednak zawisła groźna chmura nad młodocianym klubem. Zawezwany przez swych towarzyszy, napisał Grakchus ognisty, pełen prawdziwego poetycznego polotu wiersz, który miał służyć niejako za program stowarzyszenia. Tajemnica samego związku zachowała się nienaruszoną, ale ów śmiały, pełen namiętnych wybuchów wiersz rozpowszechnił się po całym Samborze, a Bóg wie jakim sposobem ni stąd ni zowąd ustaliło się mniemanie, że autorem tego z rąk do rąk ukradkiem podawanego wierszu był nasz Juliusz Żwirski. Dyrektor wytoczył śledztwo, które tym zgubniejsze mogło pociągnąć za sobą skutki, że groziło naprowadzić na trop tajnego stowarzyszenia. Aby więc wraz z sobą i innych nie zgubić kolegów, postanowił Grakchus przyznać się do zarzuconego mu autorstwa i poddać się dobrowolnie nieuchronnej karze. Oznajmił swój zamiar zgromadzonym towarzyszom i wszyscy przyjęli go w ponurym milczeniu, widząc, że rzeczywiście ten jeden tylko pozostaje środek. Ale w tej chwili zjawił się spóźniony cokolwiek Katylina. — Nie pozwalam! — huknął zaraz na wstępie stentorowym głosem. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni. Katylina wyglądał zupełnie zmieniony. W fizjonomii jego przebijała się niezwyczajna uroczystość i powaga, zeszlachetniał i wypiękniał w całej swej postaci i widać było, że z jakimś silnym, nieugiętym przybywa postanowieniem. — Ja jestem autorem wierszu i kwita — wykrzyknął po chwili. Na to całe zgromadzenie wybuchło w jeden tylko głośny wykrzyk radości. Na próżno zżymał i opierał się Juliusz. — Siedź cicho, głupcze — zakrzyczał go Katylina z swoją rubaszną poufałością — masz matkę, która teraz już potrzebuje twojej podpory, a ja nie mam żadnych obowiązków na tym świecie. Tobie różne przyświecają nadzieje, ja, jeśli do czego doprowadzę, to tylko na drodze awanturniczych przygód; nie chciej mię więc powstrzymywać na ścieżce mego powołania. Samo moje nazwisko rwie mię na ten tor, bo czyż podobna by uwierzyć, aby ktoś, co nazywa się Damazy Czorgut, mógł być kiedy gryzipiórkiem lub czymś podobnym?... — Niech żyje Katylina! — zahuczało całe zgromadzenie. Myśl o podupadającej codziennie na siłach matce rozbroiła poniekąd Grakchusa, zawsze jednak silne jeszcze odzywały się w nim skrupuły. Chciał się znowu z czymś odezwać, ale Katylina zamknął mu gębę. — Nie myśl, że się poświęcam za ciebie — rzekł mu z uśmiechem lekceważenia — sprzykrzyło mi się już to głupie szkolarstwo, potraciłem lekcje, narobiłem długów, czy tak, czy tak musiałbym dziś, jutro zrobić fugas chrustas. Nie odbierajcie mi sposobności usunąć się z honorem z widowni. Do widzenia, koledzy. Idźcie do domu i zabierajcie się spokojnie do waszych pensów, ja walę wprost do dyrektora i załatwię wszystko jak najlepiej. Towarzystwo rozeszło się w najlepszym usposobieniu, a nazajutrz dowiedział się cały Sambor, że Damazy Czorgut przyznał się do autorstwa potępianych wierszy, a nie dość na tym, po podpisaniu protokołu obił w naddatku dyrektora i potem zniknął bez wieści. Z ucieczką Katyliny upadło dalsze śledztwo. Tajemny związek pozostał w ukryciu, dopokąd się sam nie rozszedł, a Grakchus ocalał od niechybnej ekskluzji. Jakie przygody i koleje losu przechodził tymczasem zbiegły Katylina, wiemy już z jego własnego opowiadania. Nie podobało mu się w zaciszu klasztornych murów, że trudno było wydołać pod surowym rygorem karności wojskowej. Uciekł z klasztoru, wywinął się z wojska i wracając do kraju, ujrzał się znowu na rozdrożu życia. Potrzeba było koniecznie jakąś nową obierać ścieżkę, obejrzeć się za nowym sposobem utrzymania, ale wtem doszła go przypadkowa wieść o nagłej, szczególnej zmianie losu swego dawnego kolegi i przyjaciela. Katylina nie namyślał się długo. — Pójdę do niego — pomyślał sobie — niech mi wytknie jaki zawód. I z kijem w ręku, a lekkim zawiniątkiem pod pachą przywędrował śród mnogich przygód po drodze do siedziby dawnego kolegi, a dzisiejszego milionowego pana. Opowiedziawszy swoje, jak mówił, curriculum vitae, czekał teraz niecierpliwie na opowiadanie Grakchusa. Zaklęty dwór 01 06